1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to flat, hand held files of the type generally employed for abrading finger nails and the like. More particularly, the invention comprises a file having indicia disposed thereon, with transparent grit or abrasive disposed over the indicia. The indicia is revealed through the transparent grit. The file may be employed in conventional fashion while displaying the indicia without obstruction from the grit both in its original condition and after it has been employed for abrading.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Finger nail files are generally purely utilitarian devices intended for abrading finger nails. They generally comprise planar members having a rough surface suitable for abrading finger nails. Finger nail files are generally fabricated in one of two ways. The file may be formed from a stratum of metal, such as steel, which is scored or otherwise treated to have a roughened or abrasive surface.
While steel files are durable, they lack flexibility. Flexibility imparts an ability to conform to a body surface. Conformity enables a more even polishing to be achieved. Flexible finger nail files have been provided in the prior art by forming the file from parallel strata including a flexible core stratum and surrounding strata fabricated from materials suitable for carrying abrasive in the form of grit of predetermined fineness.
Flexible nail files or similar implements are seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,459,987 and 4,534,138, issued to William E. Pangburn respectively on Jul. 17, 1984, and Aug. 13, 1985, U.S. Pat. No. 4,927,483, issued to David Bray on May 22, 1990, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,666,981, issued to Dallas H. Stephens on Sep. 16, 1997, as well as in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,036,561, issued Aug. 6, 1991, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,109,637, issued May 5, 1992. U.S. Pat. No. 5,567,520, issued to Edwin F. Neckermann on Oct. 22, 1996, describes translucent or transparent grit. However, none of these patents shows or suggests use of indicia on a nail file, much less indicia revealed behind transparent or translucent grit, these being characteristics of the present invention.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.